Wolves Do It Better
by LoveDontMeanAThing
Summary: Alice/OC. Paul has a twin brother. Just as temperamental, but stronger, faster. Filled with love, drama. Sometimes wolves just do it better. I hope Alice enjoys the ride. Feel free to review and I hope you enjoy. Special thanks to FeralG3


**I know I'm posting another story, but my new friend FeralG3 sent me an awesome idea and we have been working together and I'm honestly in love with the idea. My muse is working and my son is napping.**

**Nathan is Paul's fraternal twin. He's always been stronger than average. And when he shifts he becomes even stronger.**

**Our dear Nathan is played by the good looking ;) Martin Sensmeier **

**This is an Alice/OC. Meaning she's going to have some wolfie loving! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing, and I want to give a big thanks to FeralG3.**

**Feral this is for you!**

**Chapter One:**

**Nathan'sPOV**

I never gave much thought to the legends my tribes always told. Not even when it was pointed out at age 12, I was stronger than most boys my age. Growing up my twin brother Paul and I had never felt love or had someone care for us. We were told how we ruined or mother's life, all because she couldn't do drugs for nine months. My father took to beating us at around the age of four and up. Being told that you wouldn't be anything but a deadbeat all the time you start to believe.

My anger got worse the older I got. When I turned 16 I'd drive up to Port Angeles on the weekend, trying to run from the anger, and the pain.

Our Mother was dead, our father had skipped town, Paul was with his friends and I was alone. It was a horrible day, I was in a horrible mood. And then I met her.

She couldn't have been taller than 5'2", she had the palest, smoothest skin. Her hair was short and the color of a moonless night. Taha Aki above she was gorgeous, her name she said, Alice.

Gods above just looking at her, even bogged down in shopping bags, she looked beyond beautiful. I wanted her so bad. However, she said friends...only friends.

We would meet up every weekend, we would text, and I wanted her even more. She made me feel worth something. Alice could make me smile and laugh like no other.

But then Sam Uley disappeared for two weeks, everyone on the Rez were looking for him. His mother Allison was a mess, his girlfriend Leah was going crazy. Everyone was, except the elders. I should have see the signs, but my temper just got worse. Paul grew six inches in a month. And Alice was just to busy...

When Sam came back everything seemed to change. Jared, one of Paul's best friends just disappeared and reappear two weeks later. He was easily 6'6, short hair, and now had nothing to do with Paul. He was to busy being stuck up Sam's ass. But the weirdness kept coming. Sam left Leah, for her cousin. And the day after our eighteenth birthday shit just hit the fan. June 15th everything changed...

Sam and Jared were at every corner Paul and I turned. I don't know why our Father not showing up pissed us off so bad, but Paul and I just kept arguing. And then the world came to an end.

_Beep, beep,beep_

_I'm sorry Nathan_

_So sorry_

_But we can't be friends anymore._

_-A_

I was so mad, I was so sad. I was shaking, trembling. Why was I getting so warm? Why do I feel like I'm going to crawl out of my skin.

"Nathan what the hell is your problem? What the fuck? Why are you shaking like that." Paul just never knew when to shut up. So I threw a punch and it connected with his cheek bone. I knew I should feel bad that I put him on his ass. I should have been concerned that he was trembling as well. But all I felt was heat, anger, and the need to hurt something.

Sam and Jared came bursting into our house and grabbed us both. Once my right foot touches the lawn, I explode.

I had four feet, four golden brown feet.

When I looked up I saw was a giant black wolf, to the wolf's right was a slightly smaller light brown wolf with a dark brown face. And right next to me where Paul should have stood was a silver wolf. It was slightly smaller than myself.

_What the hell is happening here? _

_**I'm Sam and the legends are true**_

_If the legends are true, then the Cullen's are cold ones. _My heart broke in that moments. Had Alice known?

It took Paul two weeks to shift back, me two hours. It felt like I was closer to my wolf. Instead of us being two different entities, we were one. I also seemed to be stronger than the other wolves, calmer, and yet my temper was just as bad if not worse than Paul's.

I got angry with the elders. Shifting and protecting the tribe was an honor they said. Honor my ass. I couldn't be with the one person I loved because of this honor. Imprinting was a gift they said. Every time I saw Leah make eye contact with Sam, and begin to cry I'd shift. Some gift that was. I felt like an outsider in the pack, and yet I had a family.

But then I saw Alice again. My beautiful, tiny, lovable Alice. She stood on the other side of the treaty line dry sobbing. And when our eyes met, my world shifted. She was it. Imprinting was a gift.

"Nathan..." she gasped.

This is our love story. The story that changed our lives. The lives of our tribe.

**Please Review**


End file.
